


Good Night, James

by Arleane



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Sick James Madison, Sickfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleane/pseuds/Arleane
Summary: Thomas kembali melaksanakan kunjungan rutinnya di kala James sakit. [Untuk #StayAtHomeChallenge dan Loka Cita]
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 5
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge, Loka Cita





	Good Night, James

Sudah dua hari belakangan ini James tidak masuk sekolah.

Kehilangan teman sebangku sekaligus teman akrabnya membuat Thomas dilanda kebosanan setengah mati. Selama dua hari itu pula, intensitas cibiran Alexander terhadapnya meningkat. Mengolok-olok tentang lemahnya imunitas James sehingga hal paling sepele pun dapat membuatnya jatuh sakit. Menyulut emosinya terus-menerus sampai ke titik di mana ia tak bisa membendung amarahnya lagi.

Tampaknya Alexander sungguh-sungguh berniat untuk mengajaknya bertengkar hari ini. Kebetulan, James yang biasanya bertugas sebagai peredam amarahnya sedang absen. Kesempatan untuk balas dendam hadir di depan mata. Sungguh hari yang cocok untuk baku hantam.

Thomas geram bukan kepalang. Tinjunya hampir saja bersarang di pipi si biang onar apabila Lafayette tidak menghentikannya. Alexander yang hendak melancarkan serangan balasan ditahan oleh Hercules serta anak-anak kelas lain yang berbondong-bondong memisahkan mereka sebelum Pak Washington datang dan murka.

Akhir cerita, Thomas dan Alexander memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pertarungan mereka lagi secara verbal, diiringi oleh seruan peringatan yang menyuruh mereka untuk tutup mulut, yang berlanjut hingga tiba waktunya untuk pulang. Thomas butuh sesuatu untuk mendinginkan kepalanya setelah seharian naik pitam karena hal remeh. Di tengah jalan, matanya melirik ke arah kios buah-buahan yang baru saja buka di dekat sekolah, lalu teringat akan James.

Dendam kesumatnya terhadap Alexander menyibukkan pikirannya hingga ia melupakan sahabat karibnya sedang sakit. Rencananya untuk pulang ke rumah batal, berganti menjadi mengunjungi James. Orang tuanya pun akan maklum bila ia pulang telat dengan alasan menjenguk sobatnya. Thomas memarkirkan mobilnya di depan minimarket untuk membeli beberapa persediaan sebagai oleh-oleh, barangkali stok obat atau makanan James habis. Begitu kegiatan belanjanya selesai, ia memasuki mobil dengan kantong berisi buah-buahan, obat-obatan, dan makanan yang ditaruhnya di kursi samping lalu melaju menuju kediaman Madison.

Saat tiba di tempat tujuan, suasana tampak begitu hening. Tidak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan, hanya terdengar suara cicit burung yang bersautan. Thomas yang curiga ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi mulai mengetuk pintu. Satu ketukan. Dua ketukan. Tiga ketukan. Semua berlalu tanpa jawaban dari dalam rumah.

"James? James!"

Di antara kepanikannya, Thomas tak sengaja mengetuk pintu dengan kencang, mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai menggedor, berharap semoga pintu tersebut kokoh. Lantaran khawatir sesuatu telah terjadi pada keluarga Madison, ia memantapkan tekad untuk mendobrak pintu dalam hitungan ketiga bila salah satu dari penghuni rumah ini tak kunjung keluar.

Satu ... Thomas melemaskan pundaknya, dua ... Thomas menepuk-nepuk bagian samping tubuhnya, ti— 

"Thomas?"

— dak jadi, sepertinya. Sosok James berpiyama muncul di ambang pintu. Melihat James berdiri di depannya dalam kondisi sehat wal'afiat— atau mungkin tidak— mengusir keluar pikiran-pikiran negatif dari kepalanya.

"James, syukurlah kau selamat!"

Thomas menghamburkan diri ke pelukan James, membungkus figur mungilnya di balik tubuh tingginya dengan erat untuk melepas kerinduan. Ah, mungkin ini hukuman untuk dosanya semasa di dunia. Sudah tahu fisiknya jauh lebih besar dan sehat darinya, Thomas masih saja memeluk James dengan tenaga berlebih, tak jarang hingga ia mengalami kesulitan bernapas akibat lamanya durasi pelukan Thomas. Konyol bila ia mati dengan cara yang mau dilihat dari sudut pandang mana pun tidak elegan sama sekali. Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya di akhirat nanti?

"'Selamat'? Apa maksudmu?" tanya James disertai tatapan heran, merasa seperti orang yang baru keluar dari gua. Apa terjadi peristiwa yang menggemparkan selama ia beristirahat?

"Rumahmu sepi. Kupanggil berkali-kali tidak ada yang menyahut, kukira ada sesuatu yang buruk,"

"Tadi, tidak. Sekarang, iya. Lepaskan pelukanmu, Thomas."

"Ayolah, sebentar saja."

James berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Thomas yang tak mengindahkan perkataannya. Satu hal yang ia yakini adalah ajal menjemputnya lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

"Kemana orang tuamu? Belanja?"

Gusar, James yang merasa diacuhkan tak tahan lagi untuk berteriak, "Thomas Jefferson!"

"Baik, baik." ujar Thomas tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun terpampang di wajahnya setelah menyebabkan James mengalami pengalaman menjelang kematian. Tak tahu diri, memang.

James mengajak Thomas ke kamarnya seperti biasa karena pusingnya mulai kambuh. Sejujurnya, ia merasa terbantu akan kedatangan Thomas karena selama ia sakit tak ada siapapun di rumah kecuali dirinya sendiri, otomatis tak ada yang merawatnya. Pada hakikatnya, orang sakit harusnya diurusi oleh orang sehat alih-alih mengurusi dirinya sendiri.

"Orangtuaku pergi ke luar kota, seminggu. Urusan kerja," 

"Boleh aku menginap-"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau bisa tertular. Cukup aku saja yang sakit di antara kita berdua."

"Aku tak peduli."

James menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. Berdebat dengan Thomas Jefferson yang notabene keras kepala adalah kesalahan besar.

Thomas mengambil tempat duduk di sisi ranjang sementara James berbaring dengan selimut menutupi separuh badannya. Suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi. Selain itu, hidungnya masih tersumbat dan disertai oleh batuk-batuk yang mengganggu. Flunya enggan angkat kaki bahkan setelah dua hari berlalu.

Sembari mengompres dahi James, Thomas bertanya, "Sudah makan?

"Sudah,"

"Kapan?" tanya Thomas sekali lagi disertai tatapan menyidik.

Mata James menghindari pandangan Thomas, enggan menatapnya langsung saat ia memutuskan untuk jujur, "Tadi pagi,"

"Jemmy, Jimmy, James,"

Ah, James malas berurusan dengan Thomas bila nadanya mendadak berubah seperti itu. Sahabatnya memang cerewet bila bersangkutan dengan kesehatan dirinya. Setidaknya itu membuktikan bahwa Thomas menyayanginya.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan agar tidak melewatkan makan? Jam 4 sore dan kau belum makan siang. Ini juga untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Jem."

James diam, merasa bersalah akibat melalaikan perkataan Thomas. 

"Aku bersyukur aku pergi ke rumahmu hari ini. Kebetulan, aku beli makanan. Apa yang kau mau?"

"Apapun asal bukan mac and cheese,"

"Bubur instan?"

"Boleh saja."

Dengan kemasan bubur instan di tangan, Thomas melengos ke dapur. Selagi menunggu Thomas menyiapkan makanan untuknya, James bangun dari posisi tidurnya begitu teringat bahwa ia belum meminjam catatan Thomas untuk disalin. Tangannya sibuk merogoh isi ransel Thomas untuk mencari buku catatannya. Aha, ketemu. Halamannya dibuka dari belakang alih-alih dari depan untuk mempermudah pencariannya terhadap materi baru. Sesaat sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk membalikkan lembar selanjutnya, mata James menangkap tulisan yang familiar sehingga ia berhenti sebentar di halaman yang terbuka.

_'Cepatlah sembuh, James. Sepi tanpamu.'_

Pipinya terasa hangat saat membaca kalimat yang ditulis Thomas yang berego tinggi. Membuatnya merasa keberadaannya dibutuhkan. Dijadikan bahan olok-olok karena fisiknya yang lemah membuat James sedikit trauma dalam menjalin pertemanan. Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi teman akrab Thomas Jefferson yang lumayan populer. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja. 

Thomas yang kembali bersama semangkuk bubur hangat dan segelas air tak sengaja memergoki James yang tengah melihat isi bukunya. Otaknya masuk ke mode panik. Layaknya dianugrahi kekuatan super yang membuat pergerakannya menjadi super cepat, Thomas melesat untuk meletakkan mangkuk dan gelas di meja sebelum menyambar bukunya dari James.

"A-apa yang kau lihat, James?" tanya Thomas dengan kikuk. Peluh membasahi wajahnya yang tampak tegang.

"Aku mau pinjam catatanmu,"

Beruntungnya James terbiasa menampakkan ekspresi datar sehingga membuatnya tak dicurigai. Thomas peelahan mengembalikan bukunya ke tangan James, berharap aibnya tak terlihat.

"Terima kasih, Tommy. Besok aku kembalikan," James mengambil mangkuk bubur lalu menyendokkan satu suap ke mulutnya, "Maaf merepotkan."

"Tak usah sungkan padaku, Jemmy."

Di saat James menikmati makanannya, Thomas mengeluarkan barang-barang yang dibelinya dari kantong belanja. Pisang, jeruk, berbagai makanan instan, makanan ringan, yoghurt, dan paracetamol. Seperti biasa, Thomas senang menghamburkan uangnya untuk keperluan James, yang tak James sukai tetapi Thomas tetap memaksakannya.

"Sudah kubilang tak usah belanja sebanyak itu hanya untukku ... tapi terima kasih. Bawa pulang separuhnya untukmu,"

"Aku menolak. Aku membelikannya untukmu, bukan untukku. Terima saja,"

"Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu. Aku tak mau dimanjakan terus-menerus,"

"Aku sobatmu, James,"

"Aku sobatmu juga, Thomas, dan kau tak berkewajiban memenuhi kebutuhanku."

Thomas menyerah. Baiklah, ia akui mungkin ia sedikit berlebihan. Hal ini harus diingat untuk ke depannya, "Maafkan aku,"

"Maaf juga, aku sedikit kelepasan,"

Begitu buburnya tandas, James kembali membaringkan dirinya di ranjang karena kantuk mulai menyerang. Gestur tangannya menginstruksikan agar Thomas bergabung bersamanya. Bukannya tidur di ranjang bersama James, Thomas malah menarik kursi yang diletakkannya di sisi ranjang kemudian mendudukinya.

"Minum obatmu dulu,"

Thomas mengambil salah satu tablet paracetamol, memberikannya pada James bersama dengan segelas air. Begitu James selesai menenggak obatnya, ia memejamkan mata, pertanda siap terbuai dalam alam mimpi. Tangan kirinya bertautan dengan tangan Thomas yang memandangnya dengan senyum mengembang, menunggu waktu hingga ia juga ikut terlelap.

"Selamat tidur, James."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Suka banget tiap liat fanfic/fanart Thomas merawat James yang sakit jadi memutuskan untuk ikut buat juga. Terima kasih juga turut saya haturkan kepada kedua penyelenggara event. Semoga kalian semua berada dalam kondisi sehat!
> 
> Stay healthy and stay at home!


End file.
